opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
TWENTY FIRST CENTURY FEAR MONGERING?
by user Jaxhawk Thirty Year Cycle Possible? http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RmF7_0IaYlI/AAAAAAAAA9Y/iG22Vq1yeMI/s1600-h/images.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RmF7_0IaYmI/AAAAAAAAA9g/E4rQKsIWB90/s1600-h/quad1.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RmF8AEIaYnI/AAAAAAAAA9o/l1wDyKbwl0w/s1600-h/putin.jpg In the thirty year period from 1940 to 1970 the world experienced a two decade climate cooling. The result was a conference in Bolder, Colorado on climate change in 1965. The Climatologists attending, concluded that the world was in "global cooling" period associated with "glaciation". Their conclusion was that the "sun burst cycle" was having an effect on the climate change, and that we humans had little we could do to alter the cycles by changing our living style. Now 27 years later the world leaders are spending millions of taxpayers dollars having meetings to develop a plan to save the world. Not from the pending "mini-ice age", but from global warming. Even President Bush has fallen into the trap. He proposed last Thursday that we have a mini-summit here in the U.S.to address "global Warming". He intends to invite China, Russia, Brazil, India and representative from the European Union. This world hysteria is not shared by all scientists and pseudo-scientists like Al Gore. Ten years ago the U.S. Senate voted 95-0 to reject the Kyoto agreement. Those voting for rejection included Senators Boxer,Kerry,and Kennedy! How things have changed! In 2006 Russian Solar Scientist Khabibulic Abdusamatov predicted a global cooling would commence between 2012 and 2015 similar to the "little ice age". He bases his theory on a 200 year cycle of solar activity. Of course all the alarmists have denounced his prediction. Another well known scientist William Gray, the developer of the concept of "Seasonal Hurricane Forecasting",also doubts the global warming concept.He is quoted in the DENVER Post as saying this: "The only inconvenient truth about global warming,is that a genuine debate has never actually taken place. Hundreds of scientists, many of them prominent in the field, agree." Gray is perhaps the world's foremost hurricane expert. His Tropical Storm Forecast sets the standard. Yet, his criticism of the global warming "hoax" makes him an outcast. He continues with the following: "They've been brainwashing us for 20 years," Gray says. "Starting with the nuclear winter and now with the global warming. This scare will also run its course. In 15-20 years, we'll look back and see what a hoax this was." Gray refers to a 1975 Newsweek article that whipped up a different fear: a coming ice age. "Climatologists," reads the piece, "are pessimistic that political leaders will take any positive action to compensate for the climatic change. ... The longer the planners delay, the more difficult will they find it to cope with climatic change once the results become grim reality." My unscientific analysis of this whole debacle is an attempt to get all of in the U.S. to use bicycles as they do in China and Vietnam. Seriously, a European Environmental Agency reported that even though there has been and increase in the gas tax on a gallon of gas in Europe to approximately $4.00 bringing the cost of gasoline to $6.00. Europe has fallen short of its' global warming goals. And in the area of lies, more lies and Damn lies! Al Gores book "An Inconvenient Truth" ,predicts a rise in the oceans of 20 feet if global warming isn't stopped. Scientists at the IPCC state that the oceans have risen 8 inches in the last 150 years and will rise at most 7-23 inches in the next century! The Radical Environmentalists have co-opted our political representatives in Washington with their fear mongering and has caused rational people to think irrationally. The Marxist-Socialists have switched from their previous militaristic approach to overthrowing this Great Country to the Environmental attack. They have managed to keep us from drilling for more oil and have blocked the building of any new refineries for the past 37 years.Had they not had such an influence on Congress we could be independent of OPEC today. Now they want to destroy our productivity and way of life by pushing for draconian restrictions on the use of fossil fuels. Posted by BILL at Saturday, June 02, 2007 0 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: June 2, 2007 Category: GLOBAL WARMING EU ALGORE MYTHS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.